All Things Go
by mariaovoxo
Summary: Hanako Namikaze is the daughter of the Fourth Hokage. She is also the older sister of Naruto Uzumaki, and she is ordered by the Hokage to not communicate with her brother, to keep the secret of who his true parents are. She trains to become as strong as her father, her only goal to protect her little brother. I am terrible at writing summaries, sorry! KakashixOCxItachi possibly
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to have a baby," the young red-haired women murmured for what seemed to be the hundredth time that evening.

"Calm down, Kushina," the woman's friend spoke to her in a light tone, "Everything will be alright. I just can't believe we're both pregnant at the same time!"

"Yes but Mikoto, I don't know how Minato is going to feel about this. We're both still so young, ya know?!" Mikoto's eyes softened as she looked at her best friend.

"Minato loves you very much, I'm sure he will be thrilled about this, even if it is a little bit early." Kushina stopped her pacing and finally sat down before speaking gently, a tone that was very rare for her to use.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do," Mikoto smiled at Kushina before standing up, "There's no doubt in my mind. I have to get home to cook dinner. See you tomorrow, okay? And relax, everything will be fine."

Kushina hugged her friend tightly and led her to the door before moving into the kitchen to start dinner. Nearly half an hour later Minato came through the door, greeting her with a kiss before going to the bathroom to wash up for dinner, a routine that they have become accustomed to. She began to pace again as she tried to figure out how to tell him. She placed a hand on her stomach, even though she couldn't feel anything she smiled, joy finally breaking though the nervousness she once felt.

"Kushina? Are you alright?" Minato was watching her from the doorway to the bathroom. Her cheeks flooded with color as she began to speak.

"Minato! I…" She faltered as she looked at him, "I'm pregnant ya know! Oh I didn't mean to… Ugh, I wish I didn't have these…" She stopped speaking when she felt arms wrap around her tightly.

"I'm going to be a father!" Kushina hugged back with full strength, her nerves vanishing quickly when she saw Minato's happy face. "A father! Can you believe it?"

Late August, nine months later, a beautiful baby was born. Minato quickly tightened Kushina's seal as soon as the baby was out to make sure the Nine-Tails wasn't released. After a few minutes Minato deemed it safe for the nurse to bring the baby to them, not having to worry about the seal anymore. The small bundle was wrapped in a pink blanket as she was passed to her mother.

"It's a girl. Congratulations," the nurse said before giving the new parents some privacy. Minato looked down in awe as Kushina let some tears of joy fall as they both looked down at their first child.

"Look Minato, she's got your eyes," Kushina murmured as she looked down into clear blue eyes, an exact copy of the eyes of the man she loved. Minato grinned as he pulled the blanket off the baby's head slightly, exposing the tuff of red hair.

"And it seems that she's got your hair," his smile seemed to get impossibly bigger at the fact that his baby had the feature that had brought her parents together. Kushina frowned slightly before looking up at Minato and winking.

"It's okay, I'll teach her how to stand up for herself if anyone dares to pick on her," an evil glint in her eyes. Minato visibly shuddered at the thought of having another Kushina in the house. As much as he loved her, he could only barley handle one.

The nurse moved from her spot and stood next to Minato. "And the name for the baby?" Said baby was passed into Minato's awaiting arms as he kissed her forehead. The newly made parents looked at each other and nodded.

"Hanako Namikaze."


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone who has followed or favorited my story! Also to anyone who reviewed as well! Thank you for taking some time to say something I

appreciate it very much. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I haven't written a fic in a while so I might be a bit rusty. Also if there are any mistakes I apologize, I'm not a big fan of re-reading and editing

* * *

Kushina and Mikoto were sat down at the table drinking tea, as their two year olds played in the living room. Although neither could speak much yet, they both babbled on with the words they did know. Itachi watched Hanako as she played with a stuffed toad, a gift given to her by her father's sensei.

"Itachi," the toddler called excitedly as she walked over to where he was playing with a ball. He giggled happily as she pushed the ball back towards him. Their play time was cut short as Itachi was gently picked up by his mother.

"Come on, say bye to Kushina and Hanako, we have to go home," Mikoto said gently to her son.

"Bye!" Itachi waved excitedly to his friend and her mother. Hanako grew sad watching her friend leave and went to her mother, who picked her up in her arms and gave her a kiss before setting her back down.

"No crying, okay? We're going to see your daddy and his students."

"Daddy!" At the mention of her father she immediately became giddy again. Kushina picked up the basket containing the food she made for Minato and his team before leaving the house. Hanako grabbed onto her mother's hand as they both walked to the training grounds. As soon as Hanako saw her father she let go of her mother's hand and ran to him.

"Daddy!" Minato grinned as he picked up his daughter and kissed her forehead.

How's my little girl doing?" Kushina who was now next to Minato, placed a kiss on his cheek in greeting.

"I brought lunch," Kushina said happily as she placed the basket down on a log, "I hope they like it."

"Of course they will," he reassured her before calling to his students, "Okay guys, line up! I'd like you to meet Kushina, my wife." They all greeted her with a polite bow. "Kushina, this is Rin, Obito, and Kakashi."

"You guys are so cute, ya know!" She grinned looking down at the young children.

"And this little one here is Hanako."

Rin, who was making playful faces at the toddler, rushed forward and cooed at her, "Oh! Sensei, she's so cute!" Hanako laughed as Rin tickled her stomach.

"Now, if anything ever happens to me, you three need to watch over Hanako, and pass down the Will of Fire to her, understood?"

"Yes Sensei!"

* * *

"Kakashi!" The now four year old jumped onto Kakashi's back, while he was sitting down eating lunch that Kushina brought for them. Hanako's small arms wrapped around his neck as she struggled to move around him to sit on his lap. Kakashi cast a side-glance in her direction to watch her. Once she was on his lap she grinned up at him, "See I can be a ninja too!" Rin, who was at his side, laughed at the smaller girl, fussing over how cute she was. When he thought no one was watching, he put his arm around her, to make sure she wouldn't fall. Minato caught the movement and grinned watching his team, however it faltered slightly as he watched Kushina yell at Obito.

"Here they go again," Rin commented as her eyes watched Kushina and her teammate argue.

"Daddy, why is mommy yelling at Obito? Did he forget to wash his hands or something? She always does that to you." This earned a chucked out of his students.

"No, of course not," he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly embarrassed, "Your mother just cares, that's all." Hanako jumped off Kakashi's lap and went over to her mom, tugging on her dress.

"Mommy stop yelling at Obi, I want him to play with me," a pout formed on her lips. Kushina sighed in defeat at she looked at her daughter and waved a hand at her, signaling that it was okay to play with him.

"Come on Obi," she grinned and pulled on his hand. Obito stuck his tongue out at Kushina before grinning at Hanako and pulling her up onto his shoulders, gripping her legs firmly.

"You ready?" He asked as he looked up at Hanako.

"Yes! Let's go Obi!" Obito grinned at the new nickname Hanako seemed to have found for him.

"You better not drop her Obito, or you'll pay for it," Kushina said in a tone that scared Obito slightly. Just as he was about to say something smart to her in return, he tripped over a rock, causing him to topple over. Before Hanako could even scream Kakashi caught her, and Obito landed onto the ground with a thud.

"Nice going trash, you almost dropped her," Kakashi snorted as he looked down at Obito. Obito got up quickly and was about to yell at Kakashi, but was interrupted as he was hit in the back of the head.

"The first thing I told you not to do and you do it! You better be more careful next time, she's not a toy!" Obito flinched as Kushina continued to yell at him, her fiery temper growing with each passing second. Minato quickly got up to calm his wife down, or try to.

A short while later, Minato told his students to go home and rest, reminding them that there was not going to be training the next day, but he would be treating them to lunch instead.

The next day Minato was somehow stuck with two four year olds, as their mothers went off to do who knows what. He brought Hanako and Itachi with him to the restaurant he had told his students to meet him in, Hanako's hand tightly clutching her father's hand, and the other hand in Itachi's.

"Daddy, when are you going to start teaching me jutsus? Teach me the cool jutsu Obi does!" Minato smiled down at Hanako, happy she seems to have an interest in ninjutsu, even if it's a little bit early.

"You're too young to be leaning jutsu, Hanako. Maybe in a couple of years I'll tell your mother to start training you with some simple chakra training. And I can't teach you Obito's jutsu, it's a jutsu that belongs to his clan. The Uchiha clan." Minato looked down at Itachi, "Have you heard of the jutsu, Itachi? It's called the Fireball Jutsu." Itachi looked up at Minato as he nodded his head.

"Everyone in my clan knows that jutsu!" He then turned to Hanako, "My father said that I should have learned it before I even start the Academy!" This made Hanako pout.

"See dad, even Itachi is going to start learning jutsu soon." Minato rubbed her head gently.

"C'mon, where here." Minato saw his students and waved at them, "Sorry I'm late, I had a small setback," he smiled, motioning to the kids at his side. The three pre-teens greeted their teacher, and the younger kids, familiar with the pair tagging along. Minato led them inside, and they were seated quickly.

"Obi! Itachi said that he's going to learn your cool jutsu soon, but daddy won't teach me," Hanako said to him as they began to eat. "Can you teach me instead?" The older Uchiha looked down at his younger clan mate, he wasn't surprised he would be learning the jutsu so soon, he was the clan leader's son after all.

"I'm sorry, I can't teach you that jutsu, Ko-Chan," he spoke with his mouth full as he looked at the younger girl, "I think your mom would kill me." Hanako let out a puff of irritation as she looked at Itachi.

"When you learn the jutsu will you show me, Itachi?" Her friend nodded excitedly, causing her to grin and hug Itachi.

"I think your dad's jutsu is cooler than ours," he spoke quietly, only wanting her to hear, "My father says he's probably the fastest ninja in our whole village." She shrugged her shoulders as she began to eat.

"They're so cute, Minato-Sensei, I can see them being together, can you?" Rin was watching the two kids and grinned tugging on Kakashi to look at them as well. Minato had a slightly panicked look on his face. Wasn't it too early to be thinking about those kinds of things?

The rest of the evening was spent with Minato explaining tomorrow's mission with his team. It would be Kakashi's first mission as a jonin and as a leader, and he reminded them to bring him a gift, to celebrate his promotion.

The wait for the return of her father and his team was unbearable to Hanako, what was supposed to be a few days seemed to take so much longer. Her days were usually spent with Itachi at her side, they could now go outside since the weather has been getting warmer, and they took advantage of it, going outside as much as possible. She had even gotten a visit from Jiraiya, who she had grown accustomed to calling grandpa, and as much as he complained that it made him feel old to be called that, he knew that he loved it as much as the little girl who had grown on him quickly. The night that her father did come back, she felt that something was wrong. As soon as he entered their home, he wasn't smiling as he usually was when he came back from missions.

"Hanako, stay here and wait until your mother and I come out," was all he said before he entered their bedroom. She began to feel nervous, a feeling that was completely foreign to her, as something knotted in her stomach. She waited impatiently for her parents to come out. When they did, the tears streaming down her mother's face didn't go unnoticed by her, and Minato kneeled down in front of her.

"Hanako, our mission didn't go as well as we thought, something happened and Obito was hurt... He died on our mission," Minato spoke slowly, knowing that she wouldn't completely understand. He looked up to Kushina for help.

"Obito was hurt very badly, he wasn't able to get better. He couldn't come back home. I'm sorry Hana, I know you loved him like an older brother." Kushina sighed as she went on her knees as well, and gently stroked her daughter's cheek.

"But he said he would come back to play..." The tears began to well up, stinging her eyes, as she began to sob loudly. Minato picked her up into her arms and tried to calm her down, he doesn't remember the last time she cried like that. Kushina tried to calm her down as well, but nothing seemed to work. Her tears finally stopped as the exhaustion hit her, and she fell asleep in her father's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone who favoried, and reviewed and Sorry it took so long to update, I haven't been home a lot, but I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Also sorry if I'm moving along too fast with the whole story, I do admit I wish I wrote more about Obito and Rin before they died. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and leave some criticism! Thanks :)

*I read the comments and I didn't want anyone to be confused with Hanako's age, in the second chapter she was two and then I skipped ahead to when she was four, and now in this chapter she is five years old.

* * *

Hanako, now five years old, had just come back from the Academy, on a cool fall day in early October when she saw Kakashi sitting at her kitchen table. It had been a while since she saw her father's student, the last time being the day of Rin's funeral. Her father, the newly appointed Hokage, was sitting across from him, a serious look on his face.

"Hello Kakashi," she greeted him politely before running to her father to give him a hug. Kakashi was quick to notice how she didn't jump on him in a hug, as she usually would.

"Hey Hanako, haven't seen you in while, huh?" He had to admit, he missed seeing the young girl who always seemed to follow her father around.

"Yes, I was worried you were gone like…" she didn't continue as she looked down, a sad look on her face as she remembered the others who left so suddenly from her life.

"Hana," Minato looked down at her, a serious tone in his voice, "I know you came straight home for training, but let me finish speaking to Kakashi alright? As soon as I'm done we can go, I promise." He always seemed to know exactly what she wanted without her even saying anything to him, and he would always use it to his advantage.

"Fine," she hopped off his lap, "But if we don't train today, I'll just ask grandpa." She huffed in an angry manner than reminded him of Kushina as she stomped to her room. Hanako usually had a calm personality like her father, but sometimes her mother's temper would appear in her, something that Minato wasn't overly fond of.

"So what do you say Kakashi?" Minato asked his student, continuing from where they were before they were interrupted.

"Anbu? Are you sure Sensei?"

"Yes Kakashi, I think you're more than capable, and you'll be under my direct command." Kakashi nodded his head. It wasn't so much as he was worried, he was just wondering as to why his teacher requested this so suddenly.

"I accept Sensei," he said as he stood up. Minato walked his student to the door and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kakashi, don't blame yourself for their deaths, okay?" Kakashi only gave a stiff nod before heading out the door. Minato let out a soft sigh as he watched his last student leave. He wished he could have saved Obito and Rin, but now he had to worry about saving Kakashi.

"Hana," he called as he made his way to his daughter's room, "Are you ready?" Hanako quickly ran to her father.

"Yes! I want you to teach me all your cool jutsu dad!" Minato chuckled as he patted her head and led her outside.

"Before we get to the fun stuff, I want you to show me what you've been practicing with your mom," he said as they made their way to the training ground.

"Mom had me practice chakra control, like running up trees, and walking on water. I've been doing that for so long, do I really have to show you?" He nodded his head at her, a smile on his face as he watched her speak, "She's also been training me in taijutsu, she said it was in case anyone tried to bully me. What are you going to teach me?" Minato stopped as they reached the clearing he usually used for training.

"Show me what you can do first." Hanako sighed as she began to show her father what she had been taught.

Minato quietly watched Hanako, impressed with how good her chakra control was at her young age. He thought that she was still too young to begin training, but Kushina was always worrying about her daughter, and now that Minato was Hokage, she believed Hanako would become a target. Even though he knew his daughter would be safe in the village, his wife did make a point and he told her to start teaching Hanako basic chakra control so he could teach her the Flying Raijin Jutsu. Minato knew that the Flying Raijin would be the best jutsu to have her learn, she would be able to transport herself away from danger in less than a second, and she would be able to reach them at any time.  
"Okay Hanako, come here," she immediately jumped off the branch she was resting on and stood in front of her father, "Now this jutsu I'm going to teach you is very special, and very advanced. I'll be teaching you the Flying Raijin Jutsu, this jutsu is what gave me the name of Konoha's Yellow Flash. It allows you to be transported to any location you have marked. So the first thing you need to have is a special seal formula to mark said location. Understand everything so far?" She nodded vigorously, and he continued, "The mark can be placed on anything basically, and the mark never disappears from a target. That's why I have my kunai marked with the formula, so I can teleport anywhere I throw them, or where ever I keep them. Maybe I'll have some kunai made for you if you master it."

"Of course I'm going to master it!"

Minato helped Hanako day after day for four weeks straight. When he had to go to the Hokage tower to work she stayed in the training grounds, perfecting how fast she could teleport, her range growing wider each day. Itachi would also work on the new jutsu his father had taught him, the one she remembered Obito doing as well, and Kushina would have to force the two of them to eat lunch. On the last day of the fourth week she was brought home by Itachi, who had to carry her on his back. Although she was exhausted and ready to sleep, she had a grin on her face that wouldn't falter, because she finally had the Flying Raijin Jutsu mastered.

"Dad! I did it! Get my kunai made for me! I did it!" Itachi greeted her parents with a smile as he walked through their home. Hanako got off Itachi's back and went to her father, who looked surprised. Kushina was just about to yell at her for not coming home to eat lunch before she was interrupted by Minato.

"Already? Let me see how well you can teleport. Here," he handed her a normal kunai, "Put your mark on this kunai." She did as her father said and handed it back to her, "Itachi, do you mind throwing it? As far as you can. Now, after he throws it I want you to teleport to the kunai, and bring it back. I want to see how fast you have gotten." They all went outside to watch as Itachi threw the kunai into a large tree about two miles away from the house. Hanako teleported as soon as she saw the kunai hit the tree and was back as quickly as she had left. She wasn't as fast as Minato yet, of course, but he did think she could give him a run for his money someday.

"We're very proud of you Hanako," Minato spoke as he placed a hand on his daughters head, "I know you'll be a strong shinobi someday. You too Itachi, you both have remarkable talent, and the village is very fortunate to have you two."

"We want you to be safe, so don't overuse the jutsu, ya know!" She knelt down and hugged her daughter tightly, "You're two are growing up so fast!" She pulled Itachi into the hug as well. She eventually let them go, only after Hanako claimed she saw Itachi's face go blue, and offered Itachi to stay for dinner. After they ate, Hanako wanted to walk Itachi home, and left her kunai in the living room so she could teleport back quickly.

"Itachi," Hanako started in a soft voice as she looked at her friend, "Do you think what my dad said is true? That we'll be strong shinobi?"

"I think he knows what he's talking about, he is the Hokage after all. I don't want to be a shinobi though, I want to live in peace. The war was horrible, don't you think? You had friends die already, and we're only five." Itachi spoke with such emotion, Hanako noticed, and although she didn't know it at the time, this would be the first time she would see Itachi's true feelings, without having to put up a front. "Especially now that my mom is going to have a baby, I want to keep him, or her, safe."

"You're going to be an older brother! That's so cool, I wish my mom was going to have a baby." Itachi looked at Hanako and smiled at his friend.

"I'll let you play with the baby when he's born," he reassured his friend. They stopped in front of the compound and hugged before they parted ways. After Hanako used the Flying Raijin to get back home she went into the kitchen and stood in front of her parents.

"I want you guys to have a baby!" Minato and Kushina looked at their daughter before looking at each other, both of their faces slightly flushed. Before Minato could react Kushina hit her with the spoon she was using to cook.

"You can't just come in here demanding things like that, ya know!" Hanako rubbed her head and cowered at her mother's temper.

"Hana, why do you want us to have a baby all of a sudden?" Minato scooped up his daughter and sat her on his lap.

"Well Itachi told me his mom was going to have a baby, and they're so cute!" Minato and Kushina looked at each other with amused expressions.

"Okay, we'll see what we can do about it, okay?" Minato looked at Kushina again and sent her a wink, "Right Kushina?" Kushina's face turned as red as her hair as turned around and began to set the food for their dinner.


End file.
